


Tumblr Drabbles

by PunpkinHead13



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunpkinHead13/pseuds/PunpkinHead13
Summary: Some Tumbler drabbles I have been writing. Figured I would share them on here.  There's no real order to any of them. Some are just silly, while there are a few NSFW ones.  The prompts are also included to provide context. Some of these may also include headcanons. Fallow me @PumpkinHead1313. My ask box is usually open.





	1. Drink, Drank, Punk

"omg could you please please please write headcanons or scenarios of cool dude friend Hisagi being poor gloomy Izuru's wingman? Like say Izuru likes a person but cant approach them due to his emo demeanor"

 

Omg, yes! Hope these are okay.

-I for whatever reason imagine Shuu in a band for this one. Nothing gets you points with a crush more than knowing someone in the bands. 

-He plays at the bar they frequent. So, he will add Izuru’s haikus to his lyrics. 

-It’s easier for Shuuhei to talk to someone when he’s not romanticly interested. So, making Izuru look good is no problem. 

-Shuuhei will buy rounds of drinks for the group, including his own SO. This way it will make everyone more comfortable. Shuu will have his own SO pick Crushes brain and talk Izuru up as well. Nothing like girl bonding, right?

-Once Izuru has some liquid courage, he’s able to talk to talk to his crush. Of, course they hit it off. Crush is pretty shy too. Turns out, they have been waiting for Izuru to make a move. 

Shuuhei’s guitar strummed along with an upbeat pop-punk song as he jumped around the small stage. Izuru was lingering towards the bar, nursing a drink when he saw his crush. Not expecting to see them in this dive bar, he began to panic. Shuuhei could tell from the stage that his friend was freaking out. A quick scan of the crowd told him why. 

Once his band finished their set, Shuuhei packed up quickly and left the stage. Whispering a quick explanation to his SO, he made his way to Izuru and bought the two of them a shot.

“What’s got you all frantic?” Shuuhei took the shot of whiskey, grimacing at the burn. Of course, he already knew the answer. 

“They’re here. Crush is here! What am I gonna do? I can’t talk to them!” Izuru ignored his drink and began to panic.

“First, take this shot. Then we’re going to take another. SO is talking to Crush right now. Making you look good.” Shuuhei grinned as the bartender brought their second round over. 

“Is…is that a good idea?” Izuru took the shot and ran a hand through his hair.

“Of course it is. Those two get along, right?” Shuu clapped his hand over his pessimistic friend’s shoulder. 

The two left the bar and made their way outside. Shuuhei pulled a cigarette out and lit it, puffing smoke into the night air. Sure enough, SO and Crush were sitting outside talking.

“Hey, that was a great set.” SO stands and embraces Shuuhei.

“Yeah…I liked the lyrics.” Crush blushes as they join the conversation.

“Oh? Izuru writes them.” Shuuhei admits. Crush smiles and the four make their way inside where there are more drinks waiting for them.

“I didn’t know you write.” Crush beames after a few more rounds. 

“Yeah, I have a few in the Seireitei Communications,” Izuru admits, sheepishly.

“Look, they’re talking!” SO, pulls at Shuuheis arm to get his attention.

“And all it took was two shots and a chu-hai.” He laughs. 

“What a lightweight.” SO muses.


	2. Beauty Fiend

"Hello if it's not too much trouble could you please write a scenario perhaps of Shuhei's s/o getting jealous of Rangiku after a certain incident perhaps?"

 

I’m so sorry that this took forever! I tried writing something where Rangiku doesn’t come off as a total bitch. I’m not exactly a fan of her, but that doesn’t mean I want to make her out to be a shitty person when she’s not.-

 

You were sure that Shuuhei would never cheat on you. You were also sure that Rangiku would flirt with him to get out of doing her own work. Shuuhei was great at his job, clerical work was one of his specialties. But, sometimes he would take on to much. He also had a problem with saying no to people. Especially pretty women. 

You weren’t exactly open about your relationship.Being the 3′rd seat of squad 9 made that a little complicated. There wasn’t any official rule against it, but you both agreed that you weren’t advertising it either.

To be fair, Rangiku probably thought Shuuhei was still single.She did often tease him about how he was too awkward to get a girlfriend anyway. You tried not to let that bother you.

“Hisagi- kun!” A voice interrupted your thoughts. You suppressed an eye roll as the busty lieutenant made her way into the work area.

“He’s at the training grounds with Captain Muguruma.” You informed with a flat voice.

“Oh, Y/N! I didn’t see you there.” Rangiku turned in your direction. 

“Of course you didn’t.” You thought and forced a smile. You had to constantly fight the urge to be rude to her. Being jealous didn’t mean you could mouth off to someone who outranked you. 

“He’s working on his Bankai. Been out for a few hours.” Mashiro peaked her head out of her office. 

“Oh, I thought he was lying about having that.” Rangiku laughed. 

“Why would he do that? He worked so hard to get it.” You snapped back before fidgeting with your hands.

“Wow, someone’s defensive.” Rangiku shot back, making your face go red. 

“Don’t mind her. She’s just missing her eye candy.” Mashiro teased. You face went a few shades redder. The two women laughed.

“Well, since he’s busy, I guess I’ll ask you. Is there a way you can proofread this for me? I’m awful at editing.” The busty woman placed a document on your desk before making her way to the exit. 

Just then, Shuuhei made his way through the door. Captain Muguruma not far behind. They both looked exhausted after hours of training. Cloths were torn, and they were covered in sweat and dirt. You couldn’t help but gawk.

“Woah, Hisagi-kun. I think you might have a fangirl.” Rangiku giggled. You shot her a glare. Shuuhei’s cheeks reddened when he caught you staring. 

“Such a cute couple.” Mashiro stuck her tongue out, knowingly. 

“This bitch…” You thought and directed your glare at the green-haired woman. You couldn’t stay mad at Mashiro, however. She was too sweet.

“Anyway, Hisagi, I have these documents for you to edit. Thanks, bye!”

“Hold on!” Captain Muguruma stopped her in the doorway.

“Hisagi isn’t your errand boy. Do your own work.” Kensei snatched the document off your desk and handed it back to Rangiku aggressively.

“Y/N! Go help your boyfriend to the 4th, I think he dislocated his shoulder.” Both you and Shuuhei shared a confused look. 

“The fuck?” Rangiku gasped.

“Cats out!” Mashiro laughed.


	3. Hopeless Romantic

"I know this may be a cliche but can you please write up a scenario of poor Hisagi receiving constant letters from a secret admirer and then he discovers who they are one day?"

 

The first time Shuuhei gets a letter is on Valentines Day. He’s so excited that he got something at all! This precious little dumpling. There’s chocolate with it in the shape of a 6 and 9. The letter has this cute drawing of a bat, and a line about how “I’m Batty for you.” It’s so lame and cheesy, but he loves it! Shuuhei gets so excited that he shows it off to Renji, Izuru and Akon. “It’s Y/N,” Akon says in a monotone voice. Shuuheis ears reddened. 

“No, it’s not!” Shuuhei stuttered. He was secretly hoping it was. Akon would just shrug and take a bit of the chocolate. On White Day, he gives you a similar gift, just in case it was you. For his efforts, Shuu really tries not to be awkward about it. He fails miserably. He shuffles to your desk with his hands behind his back, shaking with anxiety. “Oh, Lieutenant Hisagi, what are you doing here?” “Oh, I just came to wish you a Happy White Day.” He stutters and places an orange wrapped gift on your desk. It’s neatly tied with a green bow. Sort of looking like a pumpkin. He knew that was one of your favorite flavors. “But I didn’t get you a gift last month.” You lie, tilting your head to the side. “Oh, I know. I just wanted to get you something. Well, bye.” Shuuhei blurts out before retreating back to the safety of his office, where he hid for the rest of the day. 

After the war, and Captain Muguruma returns to his position, Shuuhie finds another letter on his desk. The burnt orange envelope sticks out on his desk.   It’s more or less a letter of encouragement. This causes him to further suspect someone in his own squad. There are things in the letter that only a few people were witness too. When he tells Renji that night over drinks he just laughs. “It’s totally Y’N! That sounds just like them.” The redhead will slur, spilling some of his drink. “Nah, I don’t think so.It would be too good to be true.” Shuuhei self-deprecated. Months went by with little orange letters popping up. It was to the point that Shuuhei was looking forward to them. It was like whoever wrote them knew when he needed a letter. It always made his day. “Look at this one.” Shuuhei handed the orange envelope to Izuru while they were in the editing room one afternoon.   “Aww, Y/N quoted Joe Strummer,” Izuru smirked and handed the letter back. “I’m not sure if I should be more surprised that you know who that is, or that you think Y/N wrote this.” “Whatever, we’ve been telling you for months that it’s them. Just ask them out already. You obviously like each other.” Izuru didn’t look up from his work as he said this. 

The day before his birthday, Shuuhei was heading back to his office after a particularly rough training session. Covered in sweat and blood, he was so out of it that he realized too late that he bumped into you.

“Oh, Y/N! I’m so sorry!”  Papers went flying as they were knocked out of your hands. In that pile was a very noticeable orange letter.  

“Oh, shit!” You gasp when you realize that he had in fact seen the letter.

“It was you! I fucking knew it!” Shuuhei choked out.

“What? No. It’s not me.” You made a pathetic attempt to defend. But Shuuhei was pointing a dramatic accusing finger at you.

“And what am I talking about?” He grinned, uncharacteristically. 

“Those orange letters, that aren’t from me.” You could practically see your argument fall apart.

“Right.” He said taking a step closer. You could feel your face heat up as he closed the gap between you.

“Right.” You repeated, letting him wrap his arms around your waist. You, in turn, wrapped yours around his neck.

Shuuhei’s face inched closer to yours. Mear centimeters apart, your lips were about to touch when there was a loud shouting.

“Hisagi! You tracked blood all over the damn floor!” Captain Muguruma yelled.


	4. Pretty Girls

"Hello, I asked for the jealous s/o scenario. I was thinking of perhaps the s/o notices how shuhei is still awks and blushing around Rangiku and has been told he used to dig her."

 

I hope this is okay. I kinda just continued the prompt I already did because I couldn’t really think of anything. I’m sorry I’m like this. 

 

It had been weeks since you and Shuuhei were able to spend time together. Imagine your surprise when you were both granted passes to the human world for a date night. He was taking you to a huge arcade after getting dinner, and it was all you could talk about to your close friend since.

“Tonight!” You sang obnoxiously in your friends face. She just rolled her eyes in response but smiled at your goofy antics. 

“Yay. What time are you leaving?” She asked, packing up her things to head home. 

“As soon as he gets off. Captain Muguruma is even letting him leave early!” You danced around uncharacteristically. 

The two of you said your goodbyes and you made your way to Shuuhei’s office.

“Y/N! You’re early.” Your boyfriend looked up from his desk, reading glasses slipping off his nose.

“You said 1600, right? I’m so bad at military time.” You blushed, making your way to the office.

“Oh, shit. I didn’t realize the time. Matsumoto sent me her submission for the paper last minute. I’m almost finished.” Shuuhei explained, crossing the room to greet you with a kiss.

“Oh, her. Guess I’ll wait then.” You tried not to let your disappointment show as you took a seat.

After a few minutes of waiting, there was a knock on his door before the busty lieutenant walked in carrying a stack of papers. 

“Hisagi-kun! I have some more things that need editing.” She sang and dropped the mountain of documents on his desk, making sure he had the perfect view of her low cut uniform. You rolled your eyes at her obvious antics.

You suspected for a while that there was something more than friendship between her and Shuuhei in the past. It wasn’t uncommon for her to use her “charm” to get others to do things for her. She was notorious for inviting others out to drink so she wouldn’t have to pay.

“Oh, uh…I don’t think I’ll have time to get to these. And Captin Muguruma is going to be upset if he sees me doing your paperwork again, and-”

“Oh, you worry too much.” Rangiku cut him off, dismissing his refusal. 

“Most of these are due tomorrow. Let me know when they’re done so I can turn them into Captain Hitsugaya. Later.” She waved. You were fuming in your seat. 

Shuuhei could tell that you were not happy. You were glaring daggers at the trees worth of paper on his desk, in between tapping aggressively at your phone.

“This bitch.” you sent the message to your friend. Moments later she replied with a question mark. You explained what had just happened and how was taking all of your willpower to not try and mouth off to Rangiku.

“Ikkaku told me Shuu used to have a thing for her. I guess she used that to her advantage.” Your friend replied.

“Oh, hell no!” You snapped, when you saw your boyfriend reaching for the pile. He jumped at the sudden noise.

“You are not canceling out date night so you can do someone else’s work. That bitch can do her own fucking job!” You stood suddenly, slapping the pile to the ground.” Shuuhei blinked at you for several seconds before standing.

“What has gotten into you? I’ve never seen you this aggressive before.” Shuuhei fidgeted as he spoke.

“Three months! it’s been three months since we were able to spend time together! And you’d rather do paperwork? Are you fucking kidding me? Why wouldn’t I be mad? And why am I just now finding out that you used to have a thing for her?” You ranted, pacing back and forth. Shuuhei backed away and put his hands up defensively.

“Y’N, please stop yelling.” He tried to reason.

“Why? Don’t want Captain Muguruma to find out that you’re doing her work again?” You made a point to step harshly on the documents that had fallen to the floor on your way out of the office. 

You were halfway down the corridor when Shuuhie caught up with you.

“Y/N, please! Wait!” He called, grabbing for your hand, you yanked your arm away.

“Why don’t you go see if Rangiku will go out with you tonight. You’d obviously rather spend time with her.” You spat, her name leaving a foul taste in your mouth.

“Because I don’t want to spend time with her. I want to be with you!” He confessed. You stopped walking. You weren’t fully convinced, however. 

Turning to face him, you noticed that he was fighting back tears.

“Oh, fuck. How can I be mad at him?” You thought, your expression softening.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook! If I find out she’s making you do her work again, I will fight her.” You warned. Shuuhei smiled sheepishly before agreeing.

“Now, let’s go get dinner.” You shared another kiss before leaving for the human world.


	5. The Only Hope For Me is You

"How would Shuuhei react to getting the silent treatment from his s/o after a huge argument between the two? (could this be a scenario if you have the time I don't want to push it but id like one)"

 

So, I find it hard to believe Shuuhei would do something intentionally to hurt someone he cares about. He seems like the guy to be open with everything. So, for this, I’m thinking maybe he got hurt on a mission and didn’t tell his partner how bad it was? 

 

Sharing an apartment with someone who was mad at you was probably the most awkward thing Shuuhei had ever dealt with. It had been days since they had a huge fight, and he was beginning to think he was really going to lose you. He wasn’t sleeping, he could barely eat. When you came home from work you would just lock yourself in the bedroom. This meant another night on the couch.Some nights you didn’t come home at all, staying in your barracks instead. 

“Y/N, please talk to me.” Shuuhei tried to keep his voice even.

“Don’t…” You began, looking at anything but him. You knew if you looked into his eyes then you couldn’t commit to being fully mad at him. The truth was that you weren’t even really mad. You were upset, yeah. He shouldn’t have kept this from you. But, you were more concerned than anything. 

“Did he not trust you? Did he not think you could handle hearing he was injured?” These thoughts plagued you. You hated that you found out he was injured from Hanataro, who you had never even spoken to before. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to worry about me. I know it’s stupid, but I felt so pathetic laying in a hospital bed because I was too weak.” Shuuhei looked at the ground as he spoke.

“You got fucking shot! Why wouldn’t I worry?” You snapped back. He flinched and rubbed his arm awkwardly.

“I know, I just…I don’t know. I don’t want you to leave me. I’m so sorry.” Shuuhei sniffled.

“What?” You asked, he thought you were going to leave him? This man really is too pure for this world. You couldn’t take it anymore. You couldn’t stay mad at him.

“Shuu.” Your shoulders fell. He really did have you wrapped around his finger, and he didn’t even know it.

“I know I should have told you.” He watched as you moved closer to him.

“Just let me know next time something like this happens, okay.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his scarred cheek. You felt a tear run down as he buried his face in your neck.

“Yeah,” Shuuhei agreed, kissing his way down your clavicle.


	6. Pints of Guinness Makes You Strong

"Hello, can I please have a request, since Hisagi has social anxiety then he would probably have a hard time asking out his crush without the help of some substance could you please write up an image for Hisagi shamelessly flirting with his crush when he's had a few drinks and perhaps even confessing. I can picture him even drunkenly poorly singing out of tune a little to his crush lmao."

 

OMG Yazzz! Only I have a headcanon that Shuuhie is a great singer. ( I recommend looking up his character song.)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been ages since Shuuhei, Renji, and Izuru were able to go out and drink together. Renji couldn’t get away from his newborn (not that he really wanted to), and Izuru was weary of being in large crowds after the “operation.” 

“I was beginning to think I was going to be drinking alone tonight.” Shuuhei joked after the three had finished another bottle of sake. 

“Could have always invited Y/N, I’m sure they would have come out with you.” Renji teased, causing the other man to go red in the face.

“Aww, come on. Just because you went and got married on us doesn’t mean you can suddenly give out relationship advice.” Izuru defended. 

“Yeah, you were in love with Rukia for like 200 years.” Shuuhei laughed and finished his drink.

“Speaking of love interest, look who just walked in with your Super Lieutenant.” Renji nodded to the entrance. The other two craned their necks to see you and Mashiro, standing at the bar. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Shuuhei warned. But it was too late. Renji had already got your attention and you were heading over.

“What a surprise! I didn’t think I would see you at this dive!” Renji greeted with a fake cheery voice. 

“Oh, goddamnit,” Shuuhei grumbled and drank the rest of his sake. You and Mashiro wedged into the booth as you waited for more drinks.

“You been here long? Your face is already red.” You asked, sitting next to Shuuhie.

“Oh, we’ve only had a few bottles. Hisagi’s just a lightweight.” Renji laughed as the waiter brought their drink order. 

Shuuhei drank more and more as the night went on. He for whatever reason thought that if he distracted himself by drinking, it would help. It didn't.

“Wow, you’re going to clean out the whole bar.” Renji finished his beer at his own pace. You just finished your drink as you watched.

“You know I think they have karaoke going on tonight.” Renji casually mentioned. 

“Stop.” A red-faced Izuru swatted at his arm. He laughed anyway.

“No way! Y/N! We gotta do a song together!” Shuuhei begged, lifting his head.

“I, uh…I’m not that great at singing.” You admitted, shyly. 

“Why don’t you sing to her?” Renji suggested, waving the waiter down for another drink. 

“That’s a good idea. Shuu has a great voice.” Mashiro chimed in. 

You fallowed Shuuhie to the bar so he could select a song. Peering over his shoulder as he went through the genera. 

“Oh, they have Say Anything!” You pointed enthusiastically. 

“You like them too!” Shuuhei smiled at you. The two of you talked about music before he shooed you away so he could select a song.

“I bet it’s going to be something real sappy.” Mashiro peered over her glass as Shuuhei made his way to the stage and the song began. Somehow you were nervous for him. The lights around him cast in different colors. At first, there was a chorus of background singer. You couldn’t see the screen he was reading from, but he didn’t seem to be looking at it anyway. 

“When I watch you. Wanna do you, right where your standing!” Shuuhei sang as he made his way from the small stage. 

The way he carried himself was unlike his normal sulk. He was upbeat as he danced his way to the table. You couldn’t help the small giggle as he pulled you from your seat and sang to you. Mashiro was right, he had an amazing voice.

The two of you danced around as he sang the perverted love song to you.

“Well, this went better than expected,” Renji admitted when the song ended and you made your way back to the table. 

“What did you think would happen?” Mashiro questioned. 

A few other people requested songs afterward, and you were able to watch some poor soul attempt a Florance and the Machine song. 

When it was finally time to leave, you were standing outside the bar. The night air cooling your face as Shuuhie rubbed his arms.

“This is why sleaves come with the uniforms.” You chided. 

“But then you couldn’t stare at my arms all day when you should be doing paperwork.” He grinned and lit a cigarette. 

You were thankful that it was too dark for him to see your blush. You were sure he noticed your stuttering as you attempted to defend yourself.

“Sometimes I flex just for you,” Shuuhei admitted.

“Oh, my god.” You whispered to yourself. He heard you.

“You know, I always wondered something.” Extinguishing his cigarette, Shuuhie made his way in front of you.

“Oh, what’s that?” you asked, anxiety bubbling to the surface. Was his face getting closer, or did you have too much to drink? Oh, fuck! He was getting closer.

“How those lips feel.” Shuuhei glided his thumb over your bottom lip. You shivered and closed your eyes as his face inched closer to yours. 

The kiss was slow and sweat. You could taste the menthol and booze on his lips as Shuuhei ran his hands down your sides. He pulled away slowly. You could feel him smile, and it made you giddy. Almost like you were going numb. 

“Just as amazing as I thought.” He breathed into your neck.

“I sure as fuck hope we remember this in the morning.” You joked.

The other three emerged from the bar. A drunk Izuru dangling on Renju for support, before detaching himself to vomit in the alleyway.

“I’m sure we will both remember that.” Shuuhei laughed.


	7. The Perfect Fit

"Hello I am garbage and I would like to request garbage scenario, Kensei walking in on Hisagi while he is having NSFW time with his s/o scenario

 

Oh, dear anon. We share the same trash can."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quiet of the office was interrupted by you gasping. Shuuhei grinned as he pulled you onto his lap, rocking his hips into yours playfully, causing you to moan. One hand gripped the side of the couch you were on as you fought to stay silent. 

“Careful, now. Captain Muguruma is next door. You don’t want to get us caught.” Shuuhei warned as he left a trail of kisses from your neck down to your chest and thrust his erection between your legs.

“I can’t help it.” You whimpered, carding your fingers through messy black hair, giving it a light tug. Shuuhei removed his mouth from your body in a groan.

“Now who's being loud?” You grinned before leaning in to kiss at Shuuheis neck, nibbling at it lightly. Shuuhei thrust his hips up, making his intentions obvious. Another slightly louder gasp left your body. Shuuhei couldn’t help but stare as you arched your back. You shihakusho was slowly coming undone as you rolled your body into his. Unraveling your uniform, Shuuhei ran his hands over your bare skin before pulling you into an embrace.

“I love those human world panties.” He sighed into your ear before kissing you again. Shuuheis hands continued to wander over you as you tried to remove his clothes. His top was mostly off and hanging around his arms. 

“Shuu…” You trailed off as Shuuhei sank his teeth into your neck. You cried out as he licked the wound. You could feel him smirk on your skin before he pulled away.

“What is it Y’N?” He teased, pulling at your bra straps, making them snap back to your shoulder, one falling out of place.

“I need you.” You whimpered as a finger trailed up and down your thigh. It ghosted over your entrance, making you shiver. 

“You need me? Need me to do what?” Shuuhei smirked before gripping your hips and laying down on the couch, you still straddling his waist. Snapping his hips forward, Shuuheis clothed cock sent shockwaves through your body. You mouth watered as you clumsy grabbed at his clothing. 

Dirty talk always made you so shy. It was hard for you to voice what you wanted. But that only seemed to spur your boyfriend on. It was like he was even more turned on by your bashfulness.

“I need you.” You repeated louder, Shuuhie just groaned and removed your bra. 

“How do you need me?” Shuuhei sat up and grabbed your breast. Rolling your nipples between his thumb and index finger. His calloused hands scratched at your smoother skin. Your head lolled back as one hand abandoned your chest to venture downward, slipping into your panties. 

“Inside, I need you inside of me. Please.” You panted, digging your hands into his pants. Shuuhei was already fully erect as you wrapped your hands around his length. He exhaled in a hiss. You gave his cock a few teasing strokes before letting go. Shuhei whimpered at your teasing. Pushing you back lightly Shuuheis mouth latched onto your exposed nipple. You helplessly bucked into his hand as he fondled you.Shuuhei rubbed a finger over your entrance as you wrap your arms around his neck. 

Shuuhei relentlessly hit your sweet spot over and over.You hung your head and shook from pleasure. Looking in his eyes, you could tell Shuuhei was enjoying this. But you weren’t sure you would last much longer. 

“Not…I don’t wanna…cum yet…” You protested. Shuuhei pulled away at that moment, planting another kiss on your neck.

“You like me teasing you, don’t you.” Shuuhei kissed his way to your lips. You just nodded. He shrugged off his top, the black and white garment pooling around his waist.

“Fuck…” you tried to stifle the moan with your hand. The noise still seeped through your fingers.

“Nuh, uh,” Shuuhei tutted as he removed your hand. “I like hearing you.” Guiding your hand back to his cock, you began pumping it with your hands. Little moans fell from Shuuhei as you removed what was left of his clothing. You awkwardly shimmied out of your panties and dragged your crotch on his lap.

“Oh fuck, yes.” Shuuhei hissed as he wedged his hand between you and stroked your entrance again before slipping inside.

Gripping the arm of the couch with your free hand, you rode Shuuheis finger. Moans falling from you as you sped up your stroking hand. Pulling away slowly Shuuhei grabbed your hips. Your hand slowed to a stop before moving to balance on his chest. 

“You ready?” Shuuhei waited for you to nod before entering. Dragging your nails down his chest, you sank into Shuuheis lap. You both stayed still as you adjusted to his size. It had been a while since you had been intimate, and Shuuhie was rather large. You looked down to see your boyfriend chewing on his lip. You could tell he was trying not to roll his hips. 

“Shuu, fuck me.” You whispered with a deep blush. That was all he needed to hear.

Shuuhei picked up the pace, rocking into you roughly. You were covered in a sheen of sweat as more moans left the two of you. You really were trying to be quiet, but you didn’t think Shuuhei cared if he got caught. It was a little exciting, the thrill that Kensei could walk into this room at any second. Shuuhei lifted you up before slamming you back down on him.

Grabbing your thighs, Shuuhei flipped you over so that he was on top of you. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he rutted into you at a slower pace. You clawed at his back as he peppered your neck with kisses.

“Shuu, keep it down! You’re gonna get us caught!” You whimpered, he sped up at your words. 

“I can’t. So close.” Shuuhei panted, his thrust becoming choppy. 

A bead of sweat trailed down Shuuheis neck. He never looked more attractive than at that moment. His eyes were dilated and he made the cute little grunts every time he thrust into you.

“Don’t cum yet.” You ordered as you moved to hook your knees around his neck.

“I’ll try.” Shuuhei quivered and chewed on his lip.

“Neither one of you better cum! Hisagi! Y/N! Do that shit at home!” A red-faced Kensei yelled.

Both of you stopped and looked at the doorway. Kensei had his captains cloak pulled around him, obscuring most of his body from view. His arms were crossed, and a blush was creeping its way to his ears. Was he hard? You sat up straight and displayed a better view of the two of you to test this theory. Kensei's blush deepened and he looked away.

“The fuck are you two looking at? I said go home!” Kensei yelled again. 

You hurriedly separated and grabbed your clothes before exiting the office. Shuuhei sat upright on the couch after putting his pants back on. He was painfully hard and didn’t think you would be up for finishing what you started now. 

“Next time you two want to fuck in the office, keep the noise down. Or get Y/N a ball gag to shut them up.” Kensei growled before walking away.


	8. Holding Onto You

"Hello if you have the time could I please request a scenario where Hisagi finds out his s/o was injured in battle and how he reacts

 

I’m sorry that this took so long! I have no real excuse other than I’m lazy."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was your first real mission as a seated officer. Needless to say, you were nervous.

“You’ll do fine. Try not to freak out.” Shuuhei kissed your forehead as your group made your way to the hallow infested field.

“It’s just a cleanup mission, nothing to worry about.” Mashiro winked at you before disappearing into the forest, taking down a group of hallows in her path.

You timidly gripped your zanpakuto and weaved through the trees. Shuuhei wasn’t far behind as you took down a smaller hallow. Releasing your Shikai, you took out a few more hollows. 

“You’re doing great,” Shuuhei shouted encouragement to you. You smiled as you got a boost of confidence.

Most of the smaller hallows were taken care of as you moved forward. 

“This almost feels like a video game. I wonder when we’ll get to the boss battle.” Mashiro laughed. You grinned before turning your attention back to your mission. 

Backing up, you watched as Shuuhei released Kazeshini. You knew he didn’t like to use it, but damn did he look hot welding those scythes. In your distraction, you didn’t notice a hallow spitting thorns at you. Your screams filled the are causing most of the other shinigami to look back. 

Slumped up against a tree, you tried in vain to pull the spear like thorn out. Your hands were slippery with your own blood. Your vision was beginning to go dark and you felt like your whole body was falling asleep.

Days later you woke up in a sterile white room. Sitting up hurt more than you expected, and you felt gauze over your stomach. You tried to look around slowly. There were a few IV’s hooked to your arm. Dying flowers were in the corner with some cheesy balloons and a few cards.

“Y/N! Oh, fuck! You’re awake!” You heard Shuuhei gasp before making his way to you.

Wrapping you in a hug, Shuuhei began to sob. He kissed your cheek before pulling away. 

“I’m going to get a nurse! Be right back!” Shuuhei hurried out the door,

Turns out the thorn that stabbed you was poisonous. You were fortunate enough to be rushed to the 4th before it had a chance to spread. Luckily, the thorn missed your organs. You were given some medications for the pain, as well as some antibiotics. 

Shuuhei hardly left your side during your stay in the 4th. He brought his work to your room when he could, and shooed away visitors when they started overwhelming you with questions. He replaced the flowers as often as he could. 

“More white poppies?” You giggled the day you were discharged. 

Shuuhei was in the waiting area as you were wheeled to the exit. A bouquet of poppies in his arms. 

“You know they’re your favorite.” He greeted you with a kiss. 

“Sure they are.” You teased back.


	9. The Killing Type

can I please have some Hisagi angst scenario

 

Sorry, this is rather short. I wrote this in a hurry. Hope it’s okay.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shuuhei did his best to avoid mirrors after the accident at the academy. He never cared much about his appearance before that day. But those three harsh scars running down his face had him hiding from people. 

The dysmorphia that came with it got worse as the years went on. Shuuhiei found himself not wanting to smile because of the feel of his scars. The way the skin stiffened around his mouth had him contorting his face in an attempt not to move it too much. 

“You’re such a fucking weirdo.” Renji would joke with him while drinking. Izuru would just shrug. 

Thinking about those two made Shuuhei mortified that he was feeling insecure. He was sure they both had way more important problems then their face didn’t look how it was supposed to. He felt childish for his thoughts. Like he didn’t deserve to be upset over any of this. 

“You should wear battle scars with pride!” He could hear Ikkaku scoff. 

Then the Winter War happened. The way that Tosen cut him down without a second thought and marveled at all the blood. Shuuhei was ashamed that he used to look up to him. He used to agree with that mans philosophy. 

“I’m just as much a fucking traitor as he was.” Shuuhei wallowed and sank to his floor. 

The scar that ran from his clavicle to his hip was still raw. He didn’t want anyone to know what happened, so he treated the injury himself. Shuuhei thought he was decent at kido. But the wound refused to heal completely until recently.

His dysmorphia only grew as he stared hatefully at the mirror in his bathroom. He avoided any situation where he had to remove his shirt. Making excuses not to go to the beach during the summer, or going to the onsen alone late at night. Most nights he didn’t go at all, opting to shower at home. Scrubbing until the skin was raw, thinking he could wash the scar and the feelings that came with it away. This left Shuuhei sitting in the shower, cold water pelting him as he felt ashamed for feeling depressed. 

“So, this is blood,” Shuuhei repeated as he scrubbed himself to the point of bleeding. He finally allowed himself to smile as the clear stream mixed with red.


	10. Agony and Irony

so picture this, Hisagi writes a love letter confessing everything to his crush but one night he is pulling an all-nighter at the Seireitei communication office and his letter accidentally slips from his pile and gets published along with the other copies he was editing. Needless to say, the letter gets published with his crush's name on it but it is not signed. Could you perhaps write this as a scenario as I feel you'd be the right person for it considering you know his character so well

 

(Thank you so much! It’s a super cute idea. I’m sorry this is terrible!

So, this one is going to be a little on the angsty side. I got the idea from one of my favorite bands, Against Me. If you don’t already listen to them I very much recommend them. The song is called Pretty Girls.)

The only sound in the office was from the overused copier. Shuuhei should have gone home hours ago, but here he was. Sipping burnt coffee and scanning another article. He sighed and rolled his shoulders. A satisfying pop coming from them as he worked.

“Shouldn’t have spent all that time on that stupid letter.” Shuuhei berated himself. 

Worrying his lip between his teeth, he finished the paper before deciding to sleep in his office. He did this so often that he started leaving spare clothes, as well as a futon. Covered in scraps of paper and printer ink, Shuuhei fell asleep only a few minutes before the sun rose. 

Waking hours later to Mashiro talking loudly, Shuuhei blinked several times and sat up in his makeshift bed. Still covered in ink, he made his way out of the office and into the blinding light.

“Hisagi!” Mashiro greeted. The younger lieutenant squinted at her. 

“It’s too early for you to be this happy.” Shuuhei moved past her to the coffee maker across the room. Sipping from a paper cup before grimacing. It was the same coffee from last night.

“It’s past 9. Kensei said to let you sleep since you were here all night.” Mashiro informed.

Nodding at Mashiro to let her know he was listening, Shuuhie went through the mundane task of making fresh coffee. Glaring at the brown liquid as it slowly dripped into the pot.Once there was enough for a cup, he took it off the burner, while it was still dripping. Shuuhei took a harsh swallow before glancing at the clock.

“I actually got six hours of sleep?” He mumbled to himself before making his way to his desk.

It wasn’t until halfway through his lunch that he had a chance to read the published paper. Izuru was sitting across from him, picking at his curry when he saw the signs of his friend slowly beginning to panic. He just raised an eyebrow before dropping his spoon.

“What are you doing?” Izuru asked unsympathetically. He watched as Shuuhei slowly went pale. 

“That letter…I published it last night.Oh, fuck. I’m so stupid.” Shuuhei put his hands in his hair. Izuru just rolled his eyes. 

“Did you put your name in it?” Izuru asked as if he were scolding a child. Shuuhei scanned the letter again before puffing out a sigh.

“No, it’s anonymous. But Y/N’s is.” Shuuhei sank into his chair and ran his hands down his face.

“Then there’s a chance they don’t know it’s you.” Izuru began packing up his belongings before saying a quick goodbye.

“Thanks for your help. Really made me feel better.” Shuuhei scoffed after the moody lieutenant left. 

Throughout the day, people came up to Shuuhei, asking him if he knew who the letter was from. He stammered a no every time. 

“I bet it was Renji.” One person speculated.

“Nah, he’s with Rukia, remember.” Someone else replied.

“Maybe it’s a captain.”Another person voiced.

The more people talked about the letter, the worse Shuuhei felt. Opting to hide in his office for most of the day. Wallowing in his own stupidity, he almost didn’t hear the knock on his door.

“I’m busy!” He lied, hoping they would leave him alone. The knocking became more aggressive, turning quickly to pounding.

Pulling himself to his feet, Shuuhei trudged to the door, yanking it open with a harsh “What?” Only to be greeted by Kensei, who had his arms folded across his chest.

“I know you were not planning on staying in here all afternoon.” Kensei glared at the slightly taller man.

“N…no.” Shuuhei rubbed his arm before exiting the room.

“Didn’t think so. Now, ya gonna tell me why your sulking around here?” Kensei moved out of the way and fallowed Shuuhie, waiting for an explanation. Shuuhei was getting sick of telling this story. 

“So, were you planning to tell Y/N the letter is from you?” Kensei asked.

“Well, sort of.” Shuuhei fidgetted. Kensei rolled his eyes.

“Just tell Y/N. I’m sure things will work out. Your getting in your own head.”

Regardless of what his captain said, Shuuhei did not tell his crush that day. Or the next day. He was aware that he was “getting in his own head.” but couldn’t bring himself to make a move. Every time he saw you, he froze up. Making awkward excuses not to be around.

“You’re gonna have to talk to Y/N eventually, Shuu,” Renji told him over drinks a few days later.

“Maybe they forgot about it.” He stared down at his drink. The harsh lines on his face glaring back at him.

“Or maybe they already have someone. Did you bother to find out if they were single?” Izuru slurred.

“Kira! Jesus dude, you’re such a dick!” Renji punched him lightly in the arm. Shuuhei went pale.

He’s right. There’s no way they’d want me anyway. It was over before it started.” Shuuhei paid for his drink and left without saying goodbye.

The three didn’t talk much after that night, or anyone else. Kensei would give worried glances every once in a while but didn’t say anything. 

“I’m starting to think Hisagi doesn’t like me much.” You told Mashiro almost a month after the letter was published.

“Nah, I don’t think Shuu-chan dislikes anyone. He just gets shy.” She waved off and spun in her chair. You weren’t convinced, however, and decided to confront him. 

The next day you marched to his office and opened the door without knocking. You found Shuuhei sleeping at his desk. Papers were all over the place, but it was otherwise tidy. 

“Luitenat Hisagi.” You tapped him on the shoulder. He blinked awake and looked around confused. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at the notes stuck to his face.

“Y/N…what are you doing here?” The two of you watched as the paper fell off his face.

“Well, I came to talk to you. I was…well, do you have a problem with me?” You asked bluntly. Shuuhei looked at you in confusion.

“What? No! It’s just the whole letter thing. I didn’t mean to publish it, and now I feel awkward when I’m around you, and…” Shuuhei clapped a hand over his mouth and stood up as he saw what was written on the paper that had fallen.

“Oh, fuck…” He stared at the ground, leaving you confused.

You followed his gaze and moved to pick up the paper. There were a few lines written on it. Mostly about self-deprecation and facial scars.

“Shuuhei, what is this?” You picked up the paper and read through it again.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He snatched the paper from your hands and balled it up.

“It was you, wasn’t it? You wrote that letter?” You took a step forward. It was 

“What? No!” Shuuhei lied, his face was turning red and he knew he was going to start stuttering soon.

“I liked it. It must have been hard for you to submit something like that.” You complimented. 

“Ye..yeah, it was pretty tough.” He scratched the back of his neck as you took another step in his direction. 

“Well, now that I know it was you, I should thank you properly.” You grinned as you closed the gap between the two of you with a kiss.

Shock briefly took over before he wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you closer. You moaned softly and gave Shuuhei the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into your mouth briefly. He pulled away only to pepper your neck with kisses. Short little gasps left you and you found yourself clinging to his toned arms. You felt warm all over. Shuuhei pulled away with one final kiss before releasing you. 

“Next time you write me a love letter, tell me instead of publishing it.” You jokingly warned before leaving his office.


	11. Rose Tint My World

How would Kensei feel if he found out that his Kohai liked to dress a bit more femininely when he’s alone? Do you think you could write a tiny one-shot for this trashy person, pretty please?

 

Oh, precious anon. You have unlocked a favorite kink of mine. There’s no way this isn’t going to be dirty. Also, sorry it’s a little long. I went crazy with this one.

———————————————————————————————————–

Kensei didn’t remember why he was in Shuuheis room, or what he came in there for. All he could think about was how those thighs looked in fishnet stockings and crotchless lace panties. The way the flimsy bra stretched over his toned chest. And how that garter belt hugged his slim waist.

“Fuck…” The silver-haired man mumbled, barely having the sense to move out of the doorway.

“Kensei!” Shuuhei yelped as he tried to cover himself. Grabbing a dark blue yukata and wrapping it around himself, the younger man rushed to close the door.

“What are you doing here?” Shuuhei busied himself with wrapping the clothing tighter around his frame.

“I, uh…what…” Kensei searched for the words, but the only thing he could think of was removing the lingerie from the man before him with his teeth. 

Shuuhei moved to sit on the couch, refusing to look at his boss. Kensei was still stammering for an answer before he blurted out “What are you wearing that for?” Kensei held his arm out comically as he addressed what Shuuhei had on 

“It…makes me feel…”Shuuhei tried to explain how wearing clothing like this made him feel attractive. It made him feel sexy and powerful, and all of these things he could never explain to his boss, who he had feelings for. 

Kensei sat down on the couch next to him, and Shuuhei was hyper-aware of how their thighs were touching. If he were paying attention, Shuuhei would see that Kensei’s eyes were glued to him. He couldn’t help what he said next. 

“Let me see you again.” 

What!” Shuuhei was sure this was a dream. A wet dream.

“I want to see you,” Kensei repeated.

“Why?” Shuhei was stunned. What reason could Kensei possibly have to want to see Shuuhei like this? He felt mortified.

“You just…I like…” Kensei attempted to explain. That seemed to be good enough for the young punk.

Cheeks flaming, Shuuhei stood in front of him, and slowly removed the yukata. He let the blue cotton fall to the floor and displayed himself. Hands covering his cock, as it twitched in the restricting material in spite of the situation. 

Kensei felt his mouth go dry as he gawked. Now that he was able to look freely, he noticed the detail in the clothing. The way the bra had a heart shape cut out where cleavage would go. The ribbon that kept the panties together at the side. Cute little bows around the garter belt. One of the straps not fastened properly, making the sheer material around his legs slip down. Kensei cleared his throat and folded his legs in his lap, attempting to hide his own erection.Too late, Shuhei saw.

Kicking the yukata away, Shuuhei turned around. Bending at the hips slightly, he gave Kensei a teasing view of his ass. Making sure to keep his legs closed, slightly hiding the opening in his panties. 

“Kensei, why do you want to see me like this?” Shuhei pouted, walking back to the couch, removing his hands from his crotch. 

Kensei grabbed him by the hips, fingers in the waistband of the skimpy panties. Shuuhei placed his hands over Kensei’s, and together they traced the lines of his hips. A hand ghosted over Shuuhies covered cock, and he teasingly pushed Kensei away.

Getting a boost of confidence, Shuuhei propped his leg on the couch. Fastening the strap that had come undone. Giving Kensei a perfect view and offering an innocent smile, Shuuhei dropped to his knees.

“What…” Kensei was transfixed. The way those lips pouted as he looked up at him. Fuck, this kid was gonna be the death of him.

Grinning, Shuuhie undid the other man’s pants, pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Running his hands over muscular thighs, Shuuhei stood back up and leaned over Kensei.

“Is this why you wanted to see me in this?” Shuuhei whispered into his ear.

“Yes…” Breathing out a slight moan, Kensei bucked his hips. Shuuhei gave a cute pout before he went back to his knees.

Raking his hands up Kensei’s thighs, Shuuhei pulled his cock out of his boxers. It sprang forward and he gave a few teasing strokes, before licking from base to tip.

“Oh, fuck.” Kensei had one hand in messy black hair, the other was running down his face. His eyes closed in concentration.

The room was filled with the sounds of slurping, as well as muffled moans. Shuuhei engulfed him fully and began bobbing his head, his tongue on the underside of Kensei’s cock. Fluttering his eyes open, Kensei could barely see Shuuhei palming at his own erection through his panties. This heightened his pleasure. 

“Shuu…do-don’t wanna cum yet.” Kensei panted out. Shuuhei released him, a string of saliva on his chin. 

“You don’t want to cum yet? Why not?” Shuuhei smirked up at him, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

Kensei pulled him forward so he was straddling his lap, their chest touching. Shuuhei smirked, getting an idea. He waited until his Sempai’s member settled down again before wedging his hand between their bodies. Stroking him into a frenzy, before stopping abruptly just as Kensei felt his orgasm approaching. The older man glared at his teasing Kohai through his lowered lashes. 

“Shuu, you fucking tease.” Kensei snarled when his Kohai lazily stroked him back to full hardness. 

“But Sempai, this is what you wanted. Remember?” Suuhei nibbled at his neck, leaving a trail up to his ear. 

Spreading his legs, Shuuhei moved his arm behind him to grasp Keneis cock. Guiding it to his entrance, he bounced on the tip. Both men moaned aloud at the teasing friction. Kensei tried to hold back, willing his hips into slow shallow motions. But they way Shuuhei felt around him had him panting. He wasn’t going to last if they kept this up. And he knew Shuuhei wasn’t anywhere near prepared to take him. 

“Hold on, Shuu.” Kensei wrapped his legs around his waist as he stood. The shock had the punk clinging to him as Kensei wandered to the bedroom. 

Laying them down on the bed, Kensei took control. Pulling away from his Kohai, he began his search.

“Where do you keep your lube?” Kensei asked bluntly. Shuuhei pointed to a drawer that was attached to his headboard. 

Opening the drawer, Kensei found not only lube, but condoms, a leash, and a spreader. As well as a collection of sex toys. Grabbing the things he thought he needed, Kensei closed the drawer.

“Jesus, Shuu! What kind of sex are you having?” Kensei teased, towering over the thin man. A deep blushed formed on his face and he looked away.

“At the moment none,” Shuuhei admitted. 

“Well, let’s change that. Roll over.” Kensei ordered, opening the bottle and pouring a decent amount of lube on his fingers.

Doing as he was told, Shuuhei raised his ass in the air slightly. Eager for Kensei to finally be inside him. Bracing himself on his forearms, Shuuhei felt the first finger enter. Attempting to keep his breathing even, Shuuhei tried to relax.

The finger inside him didn’t move for a moment. Shuuhei felt his Senpais weight on him as he palmed at the globe of his ass.

“Don’t move yet. I’m gonna put the second one in.” Kensei ordered. 

A sharp cry filled the room as Shuuheis body was breached further, and he found himself writhing around the digits.

“Calm down Shuu. Deep breaths.” Kensei soothed, still fondling him. 

The two stayed still as Shuuhei slowly adjusted to the intrusion. Testing himself, Shuuhei rolled his hips into Kensei’s hand. A moan fell from pouty lips and he found himself doing it again. Then once more, but harder.

“That feel good, Shuu?” Kensei thrust his fingers at the same slow pace his Kohai started. 

“Hu-yeah. Feels…so good.” Shuuhei whimpered as he rocked into Kensei’s hand. 

This continued for a while longer before Kensei thought he could slip a third finger inside. It went almost unnoticed, other than a sharp gasp. Kensei just grinned as he scissored his fingers in time to Shuuhei pushing his body into the waiting hand.

“Fuck…right there,” Shuuhei grunted at the friction inside of him.

“Oh, you’re getting close, aren’t you?” Kensei felt around the bed for the abandoned bottle of lube.

“Ye-yeah.” Shuuhei bit his lip in response.

“Thought so. I’m gonna take my fingers out now. You ready?” Kensei asked, already pulling his hand away.

“No, not yet. I’m not that close.” Shuuhei lied. 

Kensei rolled lace panties down and gave his Kohais ass a slap, the flesh jiggling slightly. A red mark contrasting with the paler skin. Pressing his chest to Shuuheis back, he bit at his neck.

“Don’t lie to me, punk. I know you were close. When you cum, I want it to be with me inside of you.” Kensei growled in his ear. 

Shuuhei could feel the elastic band of his panties roll down as he cock sprang free. Rocking his hips into the mattress, he nodded. 

“I can’t hear you.” Kensei gave another slightly harder slap.

“Ah…ye-yes, Kensei! Please, I need you inside me!” Shuuhei begged, arching his back.  
Kensei removed himself from his Kohai completely and got off the bed. Shuuhei turned his head to see Kensei attaching the spreader to his ankles. 

“Not too tight, is it?” Kensei kissed the fishnet clad ankles.

Shuuhei rolled his feet around before shaking his head. He then gripped at the sheets as Kensei put his weight on him again, kissing his shoulders before leaving a trail down to where the garter belt was.

“So fucking sexy, Shuu.” Kensei trailed off as he groped his ass again.

Spreading the cheeks, he gave a small lick, just to see how he would react. Enjoying the way his Kohai squirmed, he did it again. Before long, Kensei was lapping at Shuuheis entrance, cries falling from the younger man when he finally pulled away. 

Rolling on a condom, Kensei grasped his own cock. Grabbing the forgotten bottle of lube, he drizzled a large amount directly on his cock before slicking himself up. Stroking himself casually. 

“You ready?” Kensei asked, sliding between reddened cheeks. Shuuhei moaned a yes, and finally, Kensei sank slowly inside.

“Oh, fuck!” They both panted as Shuuhei took him inches at a time.

Panting in time with Kensies thrust, Shuuhie arched his back and weaved his hand between his legs. Before he could start jerking himself off, however, Kensei swatted his hand away and replaced it with his own. 

“Ha…Ken-sei.” Shuuhei whimpered as his Senpai pounded into him. 

Shifting their positions, Shuuhei found himself on his back, thighs on Kensei’s shoulders, spreader widening his stance. Kensei had to tilt his head so he wouldn’t be hit by the metal bar. It barely stopped him as he jackhammered into Shuhie, who was clawing at his back. 

“Oh, I’m so close. Kensei…please.” Shuuhei began begging. The hand pumping his cock quickened as hips slammed into his ass. 

“Please what?” Kensei grunted, his free hand pulling lightly at black hair.

Shuuhei dragged his nails down Kensei’s muscular back again, his head thrashing back and forth. 

“I’m so close. Please, Daddy!” Shuuhei begged. Realizing too late what he just said, Shuuhei went pale. 

Kensei didn’t miss a beat as he continued his assault. Somehow driving into the thin body harder.

“Cum for Daddy,” Kensei whispered in Shuuheis ear. Still pumping his Kohais cock, he would tighten then relax his grip.

Shuuhei whimpered as he felt heat pull at the base of his spine. His legs were losing feeling and his arms were getting tired. He was just over the edge. Kensei seemed to know exactly what to do to push him over. The next thrust had Shuuhei sucking in a harsh breath. He finally exploded all over Kensei’s hand. Streams of cum being pulled from him, splattering all over his chest.

“Oh, fuck! Ken- Daddy! I’m cumming!” Shuuhei cried out before collapsing on his bed. 

A few thrust later and Kensei was joining him. Tugging his hair roughly to the side, he sank his teeth into Shuuheis neck.

“Inside! Cum inside me!” Shuuhei offered, feeling Kensei begin to pull away.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, goddamnit!” Kensei swore as he gushed inside Shuuhie. 

After they came down from their high, Kensei removed the spreader from Shuuhies ankles. Rubbing them before kissing the flesh again.

“Fuck.” Shuuhei panted, allowing himself to relax against the mattress. Kensei fell beside him, peppering kisses over any exposed skin he could get his lips on.

“Didn’t know you had a cross-dressing kink.” Kensei mused as he began removing the lingerie. 

“Well, I didn’t know you had a daddy kink.” Shuuhei lifted his hips to help remove the ruined thigh highs.

“Yeah, well neither did I.” Kensei laughed and threw the fishnets across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this was the last drabble I had from tumbler. If you would like me to write more feel free to message me here or send me and ask. My inbox is always open.


	12. Stressed Out

hello <3 could I request a jealous shuuhei scenario where he gets jealous of his crush or s/o interacting with other guys of the seireitei like kira or yumichika perhaps?

 

I’m sorry this took so long. I wrote this out several times and couldn’t come up with anything that I liked. I’m also realizing that I have no idea how to write jealousy and I’m sorry about that. Decided to use Yumichika, because I can’t see Shuuhie having negative feelings for Izuru since they are such good friends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. 

—————————————————————————————————-

 

It wasn’t like Shuuhei to get jealous. He was decently confident in himself for the most part. But when he saw you talking with the newly appointed third seat of squad 11 something in him snapped. He already didn’t like Yumichika, but seeing the pretty boy talking to you set his blood on fire. It was only made worse when he heard you laughing. He scoffed again, thinking the pretty boy wasn’t all that funny. It should be him making you laugh.

He tried to casually complain to Izuru, who seemed to lose patience with anyone ‘petty’ drama after the war. Renji would at least humor him while trying to get his daughter not to tug on his hair. So, Shuuhie stewed in silence as the two of you grew closer.

“Just make a move already. You’ve been staring at them for months. It’s starting to get creepy.” Izuru finally said after a long night of Shuuhie sulking over drinks.

“I agree. Rip off that band-aid!” Renji chimed in, sloshing his cup around.

But Shuuhie didn’t do any of those things. Rejection sucked, but it was something that he had grown accustomed to. Sure, it probably made him bitter and pessimistic, but he was already forming excuses not to pursue you anyway.

And then you made lieutenant. There were plenty of empty seats after the Quincy war, so it wasn’t that surprising. Squad 8 just got a new captain, so why not? But now he worked closer to you. He didn’t have a conflict of interest and rank to hide behind. 

There were plenty of times that Shuuhie would spot you at the bar everyone frequented after work. You got along well with all the other lieutenants, and he was starting to feel rude in not congratulating you on your new rank. Downing the last of his drink, he made his way to where you were chatting with Nanao. He hadn’t realized until he got up from his seat that he was sulking in the back of the bar. Trying his best not to slump his shoulders as he walked, he was within shouting distance from you when he saw that feathered bastard gushing over your new badge and giving different ideas on how you could wear it. Forcing himself not to scowl at the third seat, he took the few steps until he was standing next to you.

‘Did you just blush? It must be the alcohol.’ Shuuhei thought as he started to feel awkward.

‘Am I staring? I probably look stupid right now, I should just leave.’

“Lieutenant Hisagi!” You greeted with a smile. Fuck, he knew he was staring now, as Nanao cleared her throat and Yumichika rolled his eyes. Before either of them could say anything you snaked your arm around his waist, pressing your weight into him as you stumbled.

“Y/N is tipsy,” Nanao informed seeming annoyed. Shuuhie couldn’t help thinking it was cute.

“H-hey.” He stuttered out, already feeling his face get hot at your closeness. Glancing around frantically, Shuuheis gaze landed on the third seats. The two glared before Yumichika made a show of fixing his hair.

“Need some help Hisagi?” He all but spat out as you clung to his shirt before righting yourself to stand properly.

“N-no, I’m fine.” Shuuhie stuttered again as you let go and began to stand on your own. This didn’t stop Yumichika from ‘helping’ you adjust your wrinkled uniform that was slipping off your shoulder.

Nanao rolled her eyes before excusing herself, not wanting any part of the flamboyant third seats drama. You looked from one man to the other, noticing the tension. The two glared at each other for longer than you felt necessary before Yumichika moved to grab his drink and walk away.

“That was awkward.” Shuuhei arched an eyebrow.

“Eh, it’s Yumi. It’s sort of what he does.” You waved him off, not the least bit bothered by his departure.

“Well, I just came over to congratulate you on making lieutenant.” Shuuhie tried to keep his voice even as anxiety began to take over. The way you looked at him had him blushing again. Dammit, you were so cute when you were excited.

“Thank you so much!” You tried not to seem too excited about your new rank, but you ended up gushing about how happy you were anyway. Rambling on about how weird it was for people that used to be the same rank as you suddenly having to listen to what you told them to do. The longer Shuuhie stood there listening to you, the more he realized he couldn’t think of anything else to say. He was internally screaming at the idea of having a conversation with you, thinking that he was making a fool of himself and that you were better off dealing with that bastard third seat than his awkwardness.

Shuuhie noticed that you weren’t talking anymore, that you were looking at him with concern. He needed to get out of this situation he was in before he made things worse. Luckily, Izuru and Renji had just walked in with an annoyed looking Akon. This was it, his window of escape.

“Sorry, I’m starting to feel my drinks. Excuse me.” Shuuhie all but ran to where his friends were settling into a large booth, leaving you confused.

“Hey, I saw you talking up Y/N. How bad do they want the D now?” Renji joked, making Shuuhei feel worse.

“It was awful. I need to die now.” Shuuhie put his elbows on the table before cradling his head in his hands.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Izuru attempted to comfort.

“That bitch ass third seat was there. God, I just want to punch him in the throat.” Shuuhie sat up and began fidgeting with his hands.

“You mean the one over there talking to Y/N?” Akon subtly pointed across the bar.

“Fuck!” Shuuhei yelled before covering his mouth and apologizing to the people sitting at a different table. The three other men exchanged a look before Renji began to laugh and stand up before making his way over to you.

“Yumichika! I didn’t expect to see you in this dive!” Renji greeted loud enough that the whole bar could hear. Shuuhie was in a panic at this point as he watched.

“Well, you and Ikkaku drag me here enough that I’m starting to get used to it. Y/N wanted to come here anyway.” The third seat defended.

“Right, right.” Renji rubbed his index finger under his nose as he listened.

“Speaking of, we got one of the bigger tables in the back, can’t have our higher-ups hanging with the riff-raff, am I right?” The redhead turned to you, ushering you to the table and wedging you in the seat next to Shuuhie. Yumichika was sandwiched between Akon and Renji, who was talking loudly.

“Feeling any better?” You asked, turning to face Shuuhie.

“I was.” He replied, shooting a glare at Renji who gave a goofy smile in return.

“Oh, don’t be such a wet blanket. You just need another drink.” Renji stated before getting the waiter’s attention and ordering god knows what.

After the second shot Renji forced everyone to take, Shuuhie didn’t feel his heart beating in his throat anymore. Another few shots and a bottle of sake later, Izuru had his head cradled in his arms. Akon was texting away while nursing some lime colored drink he ordered and you were laughing at almost everything. Time seemed to slow down as Shuuhie watched you. The way you threw your head back in laughter, exposing your neck and messing up your hair. He imagined what it would feel like to leave kisses and bites all over the exposed skin. Shuuhie was slapped out of his daydream by Yumichika saying something to you. He couldn’t hear over the loudness of the bar but it made you stop laughing.

“Oh, let Y/N live. It’s not like you two are together.” Izuru drunkenly stated making the table fall silent. The third seat huffed in embarrassment before making an excuse to go home.

“Y/N, would you like me to walk you to your barracks?” Yumichika offered.

“I’m not ready to leave yet.” You protested, making Shuuhie feel a new wave of nervousness.

“Hisagi can take Y/N home. They live closer anyway.” Akon stated without looking up from his phone.

Not able to find a reason to argue that, Yumichika stood up to leave, but not without one last glare in Shuuhies direction and made you promise that you’ll let him know when you were safely in your dorm. Renji continued to feed you drinks after Yumichika left, making Shuuhie question what his plans were.

As the night drew to a close, you were leaning against Shuuhie as he walked you home. His thoughts were running wild as you walked in silence. Once you were at your door you stopped and began fidgeting with your hands.

‘You should ask them out.’ Shuuhie was screaming at himself in his head as you looked at him.

“Well, I had a great time tonight.” You stalled, waiting for Shuuhie to make a move.

“Y-yeah, me too.” Of all the fucking things to say! He could slap himself.

“Heh, well, I better get to bed. It’s pretty late.” You added before moving to unlock your door.

“Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?” Shuuhie mumbled.

‘There’s no way Y/N is going to say yes. They’re going to start dating Yumichika and I’m going to look like an asshole.” Shuuhie was sure he was going to spend the rest of the evening slamming his head against a wall for being so forward when you clearly weren’t interested.

“I would like that.” You looked down bashfully, both of your faces turning red.

“What?” Shuuhie was thrown off by the fact that he wasn’t rejected. You actually wanted to spend time with him? Did you know who you were talking to? Shuuhie-Trips over his own feet-and constantly puts his foot in his mouth-Hisagi?

“I said I would like-” You were cut off but Shuuhies lips on yours. It was a short kiss, and you could tell he was anxious about it, but you couldn’t help leaning into it as your wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close.

“How about tomorrow?” You asked after pulling away. Shuuhie just nodded. He didn’t look like he could fit any more thoughts in his head at the moment.

“Tomorrow.” He finally repeated. You shared another kiss before going inside, leaving Shuuhie to think about where it was you were going to go on your first date. A huge goofy grin on his face as he finally made it home.


	13. Nothing Can Kill the Grimace

Lol if you have the time could you please write a scenario of Kensei introducing poor Shu to Reese's In the real world since it’s a headcanon that he digs peanut butter now./I headcanon that Hisagi has a peanut butter obsession

I can see it. He probably tries to hide it since he would feel embarrassed. He keeps a jar in his desk and Mashiro found it one day and started teasing him. The next day Kensei brought in peanut butter cookies and refuses to let her have any. It makes Shuu feel better, and he gets to try taichous baking.

I’m so sorry these are taking me forever! This one is also a little short, but I tried to make it cute too.   
For this chapter, I also added a random headcanon for more context. 

———————————————————————————————————–

 

Convenience stores always made Shuuhei feel claustrophobic. Everything was crammed into a too-small store and sometimes there were boxes on the floor with new merchandise that he had to maneuver around. He stumbled over a box as he followed his captain down the candy aisle. There were rows of brightly colored sweets and chocolates. Kensei seemed to be looking for something specific as he scowled down at the candies.

The lieutenant watched as Kensei grabbed a bright orange package with yellow writing on it before wandering around the small store for whatever else he wanted to buy.

The cashier barely paid attention as Kensei paid for his things and the pair exited.

Once outside, Kensei threw the orange package to Shuuhei, who examined it with a curious expression. He didn’t care much for sweets, so it was odd that Kensei would get him candy. Maybe he didn’t know? Shuuhie was too awkward to eat in front of his captain, feeling embarrassed that he might make a mess, or that Kensei might judge him for the food he liked.

“Well, are you gonna try it?” Kensei seemed to be waiting for his reaction. Taking a timid bite before his eyes widened.

“Peanut butter?” Shuuhie looked surprised. What an odd combination.

“I heard you liked it, figured you would like this too.” Kensei tried to shrug it off as disinterested.

Shuuhie ate the second cup faster than the first, causing Kensei to laugh. The brunette blushed and put his head down in embarrassment.

“Oh, don’t get all weird now.” Kensei tried to make him feel better.

Shuuhie lifted his head lightly and Kensei fought the urge to laugh again.

“What?” Shuuhie felt mortified. He should have waited until he was home to eat the candy.

“Here.” Kensei moved closer to him and wiped his thumb on the corner of Shuuheis mouth, removing chocolate from his face.

Pulling away and licking his thumb, Kensei smirked. Shuuhie felt his face heat up all over again.


End file.
